


For Sareh Kert and her fic "duty of care"

by marlislash



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rough Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner compagnon for the fic.<br/>Link http://www.keiramarcos.com/roughtrade/?cat=222</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sareh Kert and her fic "duty of care"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarehkert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarehkert/gifts).



[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/sareh%20kert/ban1_zps36ef7769.jpg.html)


End file.
